The instant invention relates generally to fire escape ladders and more specifically it relates to an improved foldable extension escape ladder.
Numerous fire escape ladders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to fold, collapse and be self storing when not in use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,833 to Riehlmann; 3,946,834 to Shafer et al. and 4,425,983 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.